Night Drive
by thegirlcanthelpit
Summary: Edward and Bella discover the electric chemistry between them while in a Phoenix niteclub, but Edward is only there for one night. What happens when Bella decides to move in with her dad in Washington? will the chemistry reignite? All Human. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

**Ch 1:**

"Hey Nat, wanna go out dancing tonight?" I asked with crossed fingers.

"What did you and Renee argue over this time?" my friend asked.

Natalie knew me almost too well; she knew I would never willingly go dancing unless I really needed to get out of the house. I was the biggest klutz around, I was the master of tripping over air, and I had it perfected.

"Well, my dear mother decided to tell me that 'Feely Phil' is moving in, so I need to be anywhere but my house at the moment." I grumbled down the phone.

"ew! He is too gross for words Bella, what your mom sees in him I really don't know! But I would love to go dancing; we haven't had a good night out in ages."

"Great, so I'll be over to your house in around an hour and we can get ready together."

"Coolio", she said before hanging up.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and quickly scrambled around gathering my toiletries and new underwear before heading the bathroom to shower, but not before stubbing my toe on the foot of my bed first.

"ow! Ow! Ow! OWWWW!",I yelled as my toe throbbed in pain.

"Bella, are you okay up there?", my Mom asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah fine Mom, just stubbed my toe again", I called back while picking myself up from the floor and grabbing my toiletries, and walking carefully to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on as hot as my skin could stand it and I got in, letting the water soak my hair first. A shower was always the best way for me to relax, I grabbed my shampoo bottle and it spluttered as I squeezed the contents into my hand. I was running out, I would have to remind Renee to put in on the list for the store tomorrow. The Strawberry scent wafted around me and I quickly began washing my hair.

Once I was satisfied that every inch of me was clean, I stepped from the shower wrapping a towel around my body. I made my way to the mirror over the sink, which was now all fogged up with the steam from my shower. I wiped my hand across the smooth surface of it and looked at the reflection of my face in the mirror. My skin was slightly reddened from the shower, but other than that it was its usual lily white. I could never get a tan, even if I went out into the sun I burned pretty quickly, but the red always just faded back to the pale ivory color it was before, and don't even get me started on fake tan. Nat insisted I try it once, but I was left orange for days after before it came off. I looked ridiculous. Luckily enough my skin was really clear and had an even tone. I sighed and turned away from the mirror, grabbed my stuff and headed back toward my bedroom.

I pulled a pair of shorts and tank top from my closet and got dressed quickly. I grabbed a bag and stuffed in a pair of pajamas and my toothbrush. I slipped my feet into my flip flops and headed downstairs. All my clothes for the night club I kept at Natalie's house, because Renee wouldn't let me go dancing, so I usually lied and said I was sleeping over in Nat's house. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a lovely view of Phil's hands on my mother's backside, while she was between him and the counter top.

"Gross", I muttered while making a swift U-turn out of the kitchen. Renee didn't notice me, obviously to distracted, so I just grabbed my keys form the hook beside the door and left. I would call her in a bit to tell her where I was.

I stepped outside into the heat of the Phoenix air, turning my face toward the sun for a moment enjoying the heat it was giving off. I hopped into my car and threw my rucksack onto the passenger seat and started the engine. I sat for a moment before driving just the let the air conditioner work its magic on the hot air inside the car.

Natalie only lived about fifteen minutes away so I was at her house in no time. I pulled into her drive, which was empty. This usually meant her mom was away for the weekend, so we could get in as late as we wanted tonight and not have to worry about sneaking out either. I made my way up to her house and the door opened just as I had lifted my fist to knock. Nat let out a little squeal and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Nat", I gasped slightly she was hugging me so tightly, "you do realize u you seen me a few hours ago at school right?"

"Of course I realize that Bella, I'm just so excited about tonight." She let me go and grabbed my hand dragging me upstairs to her bedroom. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear too, and the shoes! OMG the shoes!" she said in her high pitched voice.

I groaned but followed her none the less.

Natalie was my best friend, we had a great time together and I could tell her anything, but were polar opposites. She was the typical girly girl, she was a similar height to me and similar size, but she was tanned and blonde, whereas I was pale and brunette. She loved clothes, shoes and boys. She always had boyfriends and wasn't shy at all. I, on the other hand, had never had a boyfriend, and blushed scarlet when anybody I didn't know approached me. Natalie was also really pretty, she had big blue eyes, a straight little nose and pouty lips that would make any guy melt at the sight of her. It was safe to say I was the plain Jane in our friendship, but because I've known her so long it never bothered me much, it was just another fact of life for me like my clumsiness.

I was snapped out of my train of thought by a pair of peep-toe heels being swayed in form of my face. I laughed and swatted them away from my face. "okay, let's see this oh so magnificent dress you're planning on dressing me in" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Omg Bella you're going to love it" she said while running to her wardrobe and pulling out the dress.

"I have to admit, I'm pleasantly surprised, I really like it!", I said in mock-shocked voiced while holding my hand to my heart.

"oh shut up, and go put it on so I can do your hair" she playfully snapped back

I took the dress from her, and picked the shoes from the floor where they landed when I swatted them away, and headed for her bathroom. I quickly slipped on the dress and turned to look at it in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. The dress was actually really pretty. It was a deep blue, almost navy empire waist dress, with sequined straps that criss-crossed in the back, leaving my back mostly bare. The skirt of the dress hung loosely and fell to mid-thigh. It fit like a dream too.

I smiled and made my way out of the bathroom. I decided to leave the shoes off until we were actually leaving the house.

"Wow, Bella, that dress looks great on you, and that color does wonders for your skin, it looks like porcelain." Natalie complimented the second I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Nat, but I think we've known each other long enough not to pretend I look better than I do." I said looking at the floor and blushing slightly.

"Silly Bella, you never listen to me and see yourself clearly, it's very annoying sometimes." She scolded

I then looked up at her, she was in a fitted candy pink dress, that hugged her body perfectly, and showed off her great tan and blonde hair. "wow, Nat, that's the best I've seen you look, that dress is amazing on you."I said slightly awed at her appearance.

"Thanks Bells, it is a great dress, I couldn't help myself when I seen it in the store." Natalie was never one to turn down a compliment. "Now sit so I can do your hair"

I sat and closed my eyes while Natalie worked her magic on my hair. I really like my hair, it was a rich mahogany brown and hung to about a inch above my waist. When I re-opened my eyes, I saw that it was set into loose curls, that didn't take away the length in my hair, and made it look, if it was possible, thicker. I smiled and thanked her before starting to do my make-up. I never needed much, if I went too heavy on the eye makeup, I could end up looking like a vampire, because my skin was so pale and my hair so dark.

Finally when we were ready, we left the house and I drove into town. I was always the designated driver because I hated the taste of alcohol, so I usually just stuck to soda, not that either of should be drinking anyways, we were both underage. This last thought reminded me of our I.d's.

"Did you remember to bring our fake i.d's?" I asked Natalie, who was tapping away at her cell phone.

"Of course, got 'em right here.", she said grinning while continuing to text on her phone.

"Is there anyone else meeting us there tonight?", I asked knowing full well that there was, Nat only grinned that big for one person, Jared.

"oh…um..yeah I think Jared is coming, I'm texting him now, he just doesn't know if he can get out of the house, both his parent decided to stay in tonight."

"I knew that grin was there for a reason, you really like him don't you?"

"yeah I think so, I mean he is gorgeous and really sweet, and my god is that boy good in bed!"

"okay, far too much information Nat, you know I don't like hearing about whatever antics you get up to in the bedroom"

"who said it was always in the bedroom?" she replied with a cheeky grin.

"uck, change of subject please?!", I pleaded with her

"Fair enough, just cause you're a nun!", I was about to argue back at her, but my phone rang.

I picked it up and the caller i.d read 'Home'. I suddenly realized I forgot to call my mom and tell her where I was. I pressed the button to answer it….

"Hi, mom"

"Bella, what did I tell you about leaving the house without telling me first, I have no idea where you are, you know better than to not call me." She said sternly.

"I know mom, I did try to tell you, but I was greeted by the lovely view of Phil's hands on your ass, while the two of you got 'friendly' with the kitchen counter, so sorry if I value my eyesight." I snapped back.

"Oh…you saw that huh?"

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p' before continuing, "I'm staying over in Nat's tonight, we're having a movie night and pizza night, and I got distracted so I forget to call."

"Sorry about that honey I thought you were still in the shower. Tell Natalie I said 'Hi', and enjoy your night."

"Kay. Bye mom" and I hung up the phone.

I turned to see Nat still enthralled in her text conversation with Jared. "so is he coming?" I asked her breaking her out of whatever day dream she was having.

"Sure is!" she said grinning, "He told his mom he was staying at Paul's tonight, you don't mind if he stays at mine too do you?"

"Nah, its coolio, I'll probably be in a deep sleep the second my head hits the pillow so I won't hear the pair of you, what I don't hear cant disturb me!" I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"We're here!!" I sang cheerily while pulling into the parking lot.

"About time, you drive so slow Bella"

"Ah you love me really Nat, and if we didn't put up with each other, who else would?" I laughed as we made our way to the door.

"True 'Bells the Besty'!"

"But please don't introduce me as that tonight, it's starting to stick, and I hate nicknames!"

She just laughed and hooked her arm through mine as we walked up to the bouncer. We usually always got in without any hassle; we brought the i.d's as a precaution. When we got to the door, Nat smiled at the bouncer and he pulled back the rope for us to enter the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch:2**

The music was so loud I could feel it vibrating up through my legs and in my chest. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face, the atmosphere of the club was intoxicating, and because it was a Friday night, it was packed full already. I saw that the dance floor was in full swing and began to pull Nat in its direction just as she began to pull me towards the bar.

"Nat can we not go dance first?" I had to lean right in next her ear so she could hear me over the music.

"Bella, now you know full well I can't get my 'groove on' without a drink or two first"

"Fair enough, but just promise never to say 'groove' again" I teased

She shook her head laughing and pulled me towards the bar, which was an oval shape in the center of the club with the barmen in the centre of the oval, and had people crowded all the way around it. Nat wiggled her way to the front of the crowd and propped herself up against the bar. The bar man immediately noticed her and took her drinks order, much to the dismay of the people around her, who had probably been waiting a while to get his attention, some waving money frantically in the air.

As the barman was getting the drink, I was looking absent mindedly across at the other people trying to get orders in at the other side of the oval bar. That's when I noticed him, leaning against the bar on his elbows, looking down playing with the money in his hands. He could only be described as godly. His bronze colored hair looked slightly wild, and appeared to be glowing from the overhead lights of the bar. He then stood when the guy next to him began to talk to him. I nearly gasped when I seen his face properly, he was beautiful, I know it's not common to describe a man that way, but it was the only word that came to mind. His face looked like it was chiseled in marble and his eyes were the most brilliant shade of green I'd ever seen. Then he smiled, and began laughing at something his friend had said. That smile caused me to lose all coherencies in my brain.

"BELLA…. BEL-LA….earth to Bells!!!"

I blinked and shook my head to snap out of the trance I was put in by the Adonis at the other side of the bar. "oh..uh…hmmm?" was all I could manage to choke out of my mouth.

Natalie laughed, "see something you like Bella?", she said nodding in the direction of the bronze haired god.

"Is that my drink?", I said grabbing the glass with the dark liquid from her hand and chugging it before she could say 'no'.

"Uck, the Coke is a little flat in this place", I said while scraping my tongue off my teeth.

"Eh, Bells, that was because it had vodka in it, this drink is…..or was, I should say, yours." She said the last part holding up a bottle of Coke.

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me; I'll go and get you another one"

"No its okay we'll just wait for the crowd around the bar to die down", she said grabbing my hand, "come on lets go dance!"

"Do you mind if we just sit down a sec? I drank that pretty quickly."

"Sure, it's probably best I sit in one place till Jared gets here anyways so he can find me easily."

I was beginning to feel the effects of the vodka as we sat and waited for Jared to arrive. My head was slightly buzzing, and I was becoming more aware of the loud music pulsing in my chest, the feeling not altogether unpleasant, but I didn't feel like myself and that was the unpleasant part.

"How do you know when you're drunk?" I asked Nat as she sat and watched the people on the dance floor.

"Well, I doubt your drunk after one drink Bella, but then again, you could have a low tolerance because you've never drank alcohol before."

"Oh, you could be right, it's just I'm feeling a bit jittery, is that normal?" I asked starting to worry a bit.

"Yeah Bella it is, you're not drunk Bells, just tipsy, enjoy it, the buzz after the first drink is my favorite part." She patted my shoulder and turned back to scanning the crowd for any sign of Jared.

It wasn't long before Jared finally showed. I liked Jared, he was decent guy, it was obvious that he genuinely cared for my friend by the way he acted around her, and I just hope she doesn't end up hurting him. Natalie was my best friend, but she took some enjoyment out of playing guys and found it hard to be content with one guy for a long period of time.

"Hey 'Bella the Besty'" he greeted me with a chuckle.

"Hey Jared, glad you could make it."

"Me too, I missed Nat here too much not to come", he said before turning and planting a kiss on her lips, which she readily accepted and began to deepen after a few seconds.

'_Great third wheel awkwardness yet again',_ I thought to myself as I got up and headed for the Restrooms, I needed to give that pair a sometime to get what they were doing out of their system. The floor of the club felt like jelly beneath my feet as I headed to the bathroom. I went into a free cubicle and put the seat on the toilet down, I didn't need to go, but sometime alone to sober up a bit was what was needed. '_That drink was more vodka than it was Coke; I can't be that much of a light weight'. _After a few moments to centre myself I emerged from the cubicle feeling a lot better but still slightly jittery. I washed my hands and decided to head back to Natalie and Jared.

I walked slowly back to where Natalie and Jared were sitting, or where I thought they were sitting I should say. I quickly scanned round the cluster of tables but I couldn't see them anywhere. '_Must have been the other side of the club '_I thought to myself. After about three laps of the club, I still hadn't found them. I shook my head and decided I should go outside to the quiet and try and call Nat's cell phone. I turned abruptly, and my body crashed into something hard. I staggered back a few steps before I could feel myself begin to fall. My eyes closed reflexively as I waited for the ground to make contact with my backside. After a moment or two I noticed I hadn't met the floor. '_I couldn't still be falling' _I thought to myself before I heard a low chuckle in my ear.

"Are you alright?" a smooth masculine voice asked right next to my ear.

It wasn't until then that I realized my eyes were still closed, and my body was becoming increasingly warm. I opened my eyes only to look up and see the face of the bronze haired guy from the bar merely inches from my own. His breath fanned out across my face, he smelled delicious. I was quickly becoming incoherent again at the sight of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, "can you stand on your own? I'm sorry; I didn't realize how hard I bumped into you."

I quickly snapped out of my trance at his words, and realized I was so warm because he had his arms around me, with his fingers fanned out across the exposed skin on my back, and the front of my body pressed snugly against his. It felt heavenly.

"You caught me!" was all I could manage to say as his green eyes began to sparkle in amusement.

"Yes I did, you could have really hurt yourself if you kept falling" he chuckled again.

"Well I wasn't voted the 'Class Klutz' for my obvious gracefulness; I've had more falls than you've had hot dinners." I could feel my face and neck redden as I realized I had just said that out loud. '_Could I really have embarrassed myself anymore in front of the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid my eyes on?_' I asked myself as I felt his hands leave the skin on my back, and the warmth depart my body as he put some distance between us. But I couldn't understand the angst that was begging to overwhelm me at the loss of contact with him.

"I'm Edward, by the way" he said as he held out his hand.

I looked down at his hand that was now extended towards me '_Even his hands are perfect', _I thought to myself as he wrapped his long fingers around my hand and shook it.

"Bella" I replied while blushing, "thanks for catching me, I really should be more careful where I walk."

"It was my pleasure", he said with a crooked smile, that knocked the air from my lungs, "would you like to have a drink with me, Bella?"

'_HELL YEAH!! Say Yes Bella!!'_ my mind screamed at me before I remembered I was looking for Natalie and Jared. "I'm sorry I can't, I'm looking from my friend actually, we were sitting just over there, but I came back from the Restrooms and she was gone."

"Oh, the blonde in the pink dress?"

"That's the one; I was just on my way outside to call her cell before I bumped into you." I said, with a bitter edge to my voice, feeling an ache in my chest with the fact that he had noticed Natalie. Not that it was his fault, Natalie usually stood out in a crowd, and she was the type of girl that got noticed wherever she was, no matter how crowded the place. But I had never felt disappointment like this when guys noticed her before. What was this beautiful man doing to me? I decided suddenly that I needed to get out of there before I could embarrass myself further in front of him. "Well I better go look for her, thanks for the help. Bye", I said as I maneuvered around his tall frame towards the exit.

I stepped outside the club and into the dim light that was created from the neon light above the door. It was a clear night, and had I not been in the city I'm sure the stars would have been shining brightly against the black sky. I pulled my purse form my shoulder and began to riffle through it looking for my cell phone. When I found it I quickly pressed Natalie's number on speed dial and put the phone to my ear. I moved backwards so that I could lean against the wall. The phone rang only twice and then went to voicemail. Frustrated I hung up, not bothering to leave a message for her. I let out an angered sigh as I kicked my shoes off and let my feet rest against the cool surface of the pavement outside the club.

"So I take it from that sigh that you didn't find your friend." said a quiet voice beside me.

I turned around to the direction of the voice and looked up stunned to see Edward leaning against the wall in a similar stance to mine "oh…uh…no I didn't, she's not answering her phone."

"Hmmm" was all he said, looking like he was contemplating something. Then it occurred to me, why was he even out here? Did he follow me?

"So what are you doing out here, should you not be inside enjoying yourself with your friends?" something about this guy gave me sudden surge of confidence that I never felt before. I felt comfortable in his presence for some reason, like I could be myself and not have to worry about getting embarrassed.

"Oh…Well…it's just…well I saw you come outside alone….and I don't mean to be weird or anything, but I just felt this sudden urge to make sure you were okay out here on your own."

"Thanks, I guess…" but I was cut off by my phone ringing in my hand. It was Natalie. I let out a small sigh of relief that she had seen my missed call on her phone, I hit the answer button. "Nat, were the hell are you? I've been looking everywhere." I was slightly surprised by the layer of anger that my voice held.

"Bella, yeah I was gonna call it's just, I got a slightly 'distracted'" she giggled into the phone and I heard her mutter something to whoever was with her, most likely Jared. "I left early with Jared, we took his car back to my place so you could drive yourself home when you're ready." That was it, I was really angry now. " Natalie, you left me on my own in a club in the middle of the city without telling me you were leaving, and didn't you notice I just downed a double vodka not so long ago. I'm in no state to drive myself home!!"

"Okay chill Bella, you can just grab a cab back to mine, no big deal.", she completely just blew off my complaints. I had to gather myself before I answered her." You are coming back to mine aren't you?" she asked after a few moments of my silence.

"Chill?... Chill? Ugh Natalie you are unbelievable sometimes! And yes I am coming back to yours, I can't exactly go home to Renee smelling of alcohol, and no excuse as to why our 'movie night' ended early now, can I?" I snapped and hung up the phone immediately. I pushed away from the wall to retrieve my shoes, I turned around to see Edward still standing there looking at me. I met his gaze and felt all the anger drain from my bones and my sudden confidence to return.

I slipped my shoes on and started to walk back towards the entrance of the club. I gave Edward and slight smile, "so you going to come inside and buy me that drink or what?"

He raised his eyebrow, and smiled a dazzling smile that rose slightly higher on one side of his mouth. "What drink would that be?" he asked slightly cheekily. "The one you were asked me to join you for before I went on my little manhunt for my so called best friend." I winked and continued to walk towards the door. '_Did I seriously just wink? What the hell has gotten into me? I should be beet red by now talking to a gu_y like this.' I thought to myself just as I made it to the entrance. I looked around to see Edward directly behind me; my eyes only met his chest. '_He's way taller up close' _I thought and then blushed at his close proximity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

I lead the way further into the club towards the oval bar in the center. The place was still pretty packed, and I found myself praising God that the club was somewhat dark because every time Edward felt himself trail too far behind me, I would feel his hand press lightly to the bare skin on back in an effort to keep up with me. I blushed relentlessly at the innocent contact between us, and the shockwaves each touch sent up through my spine.

The crowd that was previously surrounding the bar had dispersed some, and I was quickly able to spot a couple of empty barstools. We both sat down and Edward turned to face me. "So what would you like to drink?" he asked, as his piercing eyes seemed to search my face. My brain froze yet again at the sight of him. He chuckled at my silence and raised both eye brows as he leaned his face closer to mine. "Breathe Bella", his sweet breath blew across my face. I blinked furiously a few times, trying to wake myself from this Edward induced stupor. "What would you like to drink?" he asked again as his glorious grin reappeared. "oh…", I'm sure the grin that suddenly took over my face looked nothing but mischievous, "How about tequila shots?",I needed a drink to get rid of the anger I was now harboring from my phone call with Natalie.

His lips pursed as if to ask are you sure, but then they turned into a mischievous grin to match my own.

Edward swung himself around in the barstool, almost too gracefully for words, to face the bar tender. "We'll have two shots of tequila". The bar man reached under the bar and placed two shot glasses on top and pulled out a bottle of tequila with them, and swiftly filled the two glasses. Just as the bar tender was about to place the very full bottle of tequila back under the bar, Edward raised his hand, and the bar tender left the bottle next to the two shot glasses in front of us. My eyes grew wide as Edward pushed the tiny glass towards the hand I had resting on the bar. What was I thinking? That drink earlier nearly knocked me out. _'Too late to turn back now'_ I thought to myself as I picked up the glass.

"Cheers!" Edward sang as he raised his glass and tipped it off mine. He immediately raised the glass to his mouth and threw his head back, the clear liquid running into his mouth. I found myself staring again at the tendons that were strained in his neck while he had his head back, and his 'Adam's apple' protruding slightly, as he swallowed, I have never wanted to kiss someone's throat so badly. He shook his head but still had his eyes closed tightly. I quickly picked up my glass and mimicked his actions before he caught me staring.

The liquid hit my throat, and I could feel the heated sensation from it run all the way to my stomach. I prayed I wouldn't spit it up. When I opened my eyes they were beginning to tear slightly. I blinked and a stray droplet began to roll down my cheek. Before I could pry my fingers from the bar, where they were gripping as I braced myself for the shot of tequila, Edward reached his hand forward and wiped his thumb across my cheek catching the stray tear. Again I blushed at his touch.

"So…" he started, "I'm guessing your friend bailed on you without telling you?"

"Yeah, she left with her boyfriend while I was in the restrooms, I mean I shouldn't be surprised, she's done it before, I usually just drive myself back to hers when she leaves early, but she usually tells me before she's left…ugh…and she forgot that I had a drink and could barely walk straight after it let alone drive!", and then I felt the anger swell inside me, and then begin to just pour out in a torrent.

"And then when I finally do get through to her, she tells me to 'CHILL!!', oh yeah like I'm going to be completely relaxed after my supposed best friend abandons me in a night club, with no way home, so she can go make use of the fact that she has the house to herself for the weekend with her boyfriend, who, might I add, is way too good for her. She'll probably get her fill of him in a few weeks and move on again! But not to worry about Bella, no, she'll be fine. I'm just so sick of being her lapdog and always making excuses for her. Ugh…she can be so infuriating!" I almost screamed the last part hooking my fingers into my hair.

I saw Edward, out of the corner of my eye; fill another shot glass with the clear liquid. He picked up one of the glasses and handed it to me, with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

I quickly realized I just had a complete blow out in front of him, and my expression turned apologetic as I took the glass and downed my third drink for the night. "I'm so sorry about that" I said wiping the corner of my mouth with finger, "I guess it all just built up inside me, I've never spoken about her that way before, I just have a lot going on right now, you don't need to hear all of this."

I was about to stand but he put his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. "No stay, please Bella, don't worry about it, you have a right to be pissed off, I would be too if I was in that situation." He looked me directly in my eyes.

"Fine" I said as I steadied myself back on the stool, and when he was satisfied I was not going to leave, he removed his hand form my shoulder. Except he didn't just lift it off, he ran his fingers lightly down my arm, leaving a tingling trail down my arm, and I shivered involuntarily. "But can we please not talk about my problems in life, I came out tonight for some fun and to take my mind off things, and so far it only had the opposite effect?"

Half a bottle of tequila later, I realized we had talked non-stop. We had talked about nearly everything, I brushed off questions about school, and my family, partly because I didn't want him to know I was r underage, and mostly because they were the epicenter of all the things I wanted to take my mind off of. The most information I got about his life was that he was visiting a friend in Phoenix, and tonight was his last night here, before he had to go back to Washington.

Edward was turning out to be a good distraction, _'a very good looking distraction'_, I thought to myself. We finished off the bottle of tequila, and had spent the whole time laughing like a pair of hyenas. I had never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly, but then again, it could be the half bottle of tequila that was sloshing around in my stomach that was making me feel this way. _'Dutch courage, that's all this is.'_

I didn't realize how much the alcohol was affecting me until I stood up to leave, my legs immediately turned to jelly, and Edward attempted to catch me again, but the tequila must have the same affect on his legs as it did mine, because both stumbled a few feet before being able to walk with our postures somewhat straight. We both had our arms wrapped around each other, keeping the other steady as we teetered out of the club, all the while laughing at our current state.

We made it outside the club and leaned ourselves against the wall we had been at earlier, except this time, Edward had one arm securely around my waist, and I had one around his shoulder. By this time our laughter had subsided into broken giggles, along with heavy breaths as we tried to compose ourselves somewhat.

Once our breaths had steadied we stayed quiet for a few moments, and I found myself staring at him again, but this time he was looking right back at me. Edward pushed himself away from the wall suddenly and I began to fall sideways at the sudden absence of his body from beside mine. I had had all my weight leaning on him to keep upright. He turned suddenly and steadied me putting both his hands on the wall on either side of my shoulders and my hands grabbed his shirt at his waist. His face inches from mine.

"Oops, guess you weren't quite as steady as I thought you were." He chuckled, his breath smelled heavenly even with the tequila mixed with it.

It smelled so sweet, that I couldn't help myself. He was so close; I slid my hands further round his waist and leaned my face up slightly so that it was level with his. The look in his eyes was smoldering.

"Bella…", he sighed, as if he was about to start to say something, but he stopped himself and closed the distance between us.

His soft lips met mine, and brushed lightly against them. The kiss was soft for a time, until my courage reappeared and I swept my tongue along his full lower lip. His mouth suddenly opened, and the kiss turned fast and passionate. _'Wow, he tastes as sweet as he smells' _I thought to myself, '_thank god for Dutch courage'. _Just then he moved his body closer to mine and I was tightly sandwiched between his warm body and the cold wall. His hands moved to the back of my head and he tangled his long fingers in my hair, and I let out a light moan into his mouth.

When we broke apart to gasp in much needed air, I noticed a few taxicabs had pulled up outside the club, ready for closing time, and the prime opportunity to get fares. Edward turned his head to see what I was looking at, and pulled himself away from me.

"Well…um…I guess I should say goodni…." but before he could finish the words I grabbed his hand and began to pull in the direction of the cabs. '_I may as well go for it, it's not like I'm going to see him again'_ I told myself. I stopped beside the first cab and turned. I put my hand up to his neck and pulled him into another kiss, and stopped just when it was beginning to heat up again, hoping he would get the hint that I wanted him to come with me. I kept one of his hands in mine, as I climbed into the cab, and he followed my lead without hesitation. I told the driver the address to Natalie's house, then resumed the kiss where it had left off outside the cab.

Not a word was spoken between us as the cab drove us to the house, and our mouths or hands hadn't left each other. The cab pulled up outside Natalie's house, and Edward and I managed to pull ourselves away from each other. I took in a few deep breaths to restore my coherency, and began to root through my purse for money to pay the fair. But before I could find my wallet, Edward had the door open on my side of the cab, and reached in and lifted me out of the cab bridal style and kicked the cab door shut with his foot just as it began to drive off. I don't know how he managed to steady on his feet after the quantity of alcohol we had just consumed, but I frankly didn't care enough to ask. His lips crashed to mine again as he walked towards the front door to the house. His lips were as unbelievably soft as his breath was sweet.

We reached the house and he managed to set me down without breaking the kiss. He pressed me up against the door, much like earlier at the club; he had me sandwiched with his body. However this time my hands were tangled in the thick hair at the back of his neck, and his held tightly onto my waist.

I used the fistful of his hair that I had to gently pull his face back from mine, "We need to stop a minute, so I can get the door open", I said breathily.

He let out a husky sigh and pulled away from me. I lifted my purse from the ground where I had dropped it, and took the spare key Natalie had given me to her house out. When I turned my back to Edward to open the door, he snaked his arms around my waist and began trailing kisses up and down my neck. The door took longer to open because of what he was doing, but the second I pushed it open he spun me around and lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and his lips and tongue swiftly returning to work on the area where my shoulder me my neck. I gasped in pleasure, as we made our way to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, and all the characters, but only in my dreams! In reality they belong to Stephenie Meyer...(sob)..but what good dreams they are!**

_**A.N: so, for my first attempt at writing a lemon (why are they called that btw?), I am not sure how well I did, I know E&B are out of character, but that they were really drunk! So please please please read and review and let me know what you think, should I just push the rating back to 'T' and forget the lemonies? I'm all for constructive criticism, so please help!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Ch.4**

Next thing I knew, we were in the guest bedroom, how we managed to get there while he was still carrying me is beyond me, all I knew is we had to stop to catch our breath a couple of times on the way upstairs.

Once we were inside the room, Edward removed his arms from beneath my legs where he had been holding me to his waist. My arms remained around his neck as my legs reached the floor. He broke our kiss and looked me in the eyes, his expression full of lust and wanting. God the man was gorgeous. I had never had a one night stand before, hell, I've never even had sex, but this was the effect he was having on me. I just couldn't help myself. It was like a magnetic force when I touched him, it took all my strength to just take my hands from around his neck, but even then I just let them slide down his shoulders to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands made their way down my body, leaving a tingling trail in their wake, to the hem of my dress. In one smooth movement my dress was off. Before I had time to blush about the fact that I was now topless in front of him, he took a staggered breath and began kissing and sucking on my collarbone. A light moan escaped my lips at the sensation of his mouth on the delicate skin.

I soon managed to get his shirt off his body, my God, what a body. I couldn't help run my hand down over his chest, and along his chiseled abs, as they twitched beneath my touch. An even bigger moan escaped my lips when I reached the muscles on his hips that created that 'V' shape just above his low slung jeans. I was becoming more turned on by the second with just the sight of him topless, never mind what his tongue was now doing to my earlobe.

My hands now had a mind of their own, and they began to unbuckle the belt in his jeans. I was surprised by how quickly I managed to do this. As I pushed his jeans down my hand brushed of his now very prominent erection, and I mean VERY, prominent. He groaned in my ear, the sound urging me to continue, so I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down with his jeans.

The second they pooled on the floor, he stepped out of them and toward me. Again our bodies were pressed tightly together, and I could feel every muscle of his body against my overheated skin. He leaned down and took my lips in another scorching kiss as he moved us towards the bed. My knees hit the edge of the bed and we both fell onto it, with him landing directly on top of me.

He only shifted slightly, to take some of his weight off of me. He ran his hands up my sides and he began to massage my breasts, my nipples hardened at his touch and my back arched, begging him to continue. I still hadn't released his lips from our kiss. His right hand left my breast and ran its way down my stomach, to the top of my panties, which really needed to come off. I wanted him so badly it was beginning to hurt.

"Oh God, Edward…please", was all I could manage to get out of my mouth as he slipped his fingers under the band of my panties, and began to pull them down. He pulled them down as far as his arm would reach, so I kicked them off the rest of the way. It was the first time either of us spoke since being on the front step of the house and I could even get out a proper sentence.

His hand suddenly gripped my waist, as I felt him at my entrance and he thrust into me fully in one movement. We both moaned out at the sensation. His head fell back, much like it had earlier when he drank that first shot, the tendons in his neck strained, and the urge to kiss his throat came back again. I licked and kissed his throat as he began his rhythm of moving in and out of me, after waiting a moment to let me adjust to his size.

I soon began to feel tension in the bottom of my stomach and I began to tighten around him as our now sweaty bodies glided over one and other, creating the mind dizzying friction.

"Ahhh…Bella…I'm going to...Oh God", he said as he began to quicken his pace, his voice strained and breathy.

My nails dragged down his back, where they had been gripping; trying desperately to manage the amount of pleasure he was giving me, to his backside, urging him deeper. The tension continued to build, ".God….Edward!" I screamed as the tension suddenly exploded sending both of us to our release. With one last thrust and deep groan he collapsed on top of me and began kissing my neck. My fingers still held tightly to his backside as the final tremors of my orgasm faded.

I had never felt so exhausted in my life. Edward rolled off me, and lay next to me on the bed, both of us still gasping for breath after our excursion. I sat up and pulled the bed cover over the two of us, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I went into a deep sleep.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoX

I woke the next morning with stinging eyes and a pounding head. I couldn't hear anything but my pulse beating furiously in my ears. '_Thank god the_ room is still dark',I thought to myself. There was no way my eyes would be able to handle sunlight right now. '_Damn tequila!' _, with that thought I suddenly remembered who I had been drinking tequila with, and sat up gradually, my muscles were aching like after a good workout. As I sat up, the sheets of the bed fell from me, and I quickly realized that I was naked.

"Oh Shit!", I said rather loudly as realization dawned on me.

I hopped out of the bed quickly and over to the bag I had brought with me the night before and pulled on my shorts and tank top before going to the window and pulling up the blinds letting the bright Phoenix sun penetrate the room.

"uuugghhhh…", Edward rumbled as he tuned to bury his face in the pillow.

I walked back over to the bed nervously. How do you wake someone, you hardly know, up after a night of drunken sex? I climbed on the bed next to him, but couldn't help letting my eyes rake over his bare back and shoulders, the sheets only covering the lower half of his godly body. Even with hangover eyes, I could appreciate how gorgeous he was.

"Em…Edward?", I said quite meekly while taping his shoulder.

"uggh…", he rumbled again.

"Edward?", I uttered a little loader. And with this he shot up from where he was lying, the sheets falling completely off him, leaving his entirely naked body on view. I felt my cheeks redden immediately. As did his when he realized he was completely exposed to me.

"Oh, Shit!", He exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow to cover himself and realized where he was, and what had gone on a few hours ago.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I whispered, while growing increasingly hot in the face.

"Bella,….I…um…." his sentence trailed off, so I finished it for him, "have no idea what to say, because of how incredibly awkward this is?". He let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, you've pretty much hit the nail on the head, but I would feel a lot better if I wasn't naked right now." He hinted, while his cheeks became as red as I imagined mine where.

"Oh, God…sorry…", I squeaked and closed my eyes and got of the bed, "I'll just…erm...go downstairs now…the uh…the shower is just through that door." I said the last part waving my arm in the direction of the en suite bathroom and walking towards the door to the hallway at the same time. Or I should say, trying to walk, because with my eyes closed I didn't see my discarded dress on the floor and tripped over it.

But before I could fall, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and set me back on my feet, I kept my eyes squeezed shut.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now, I have my jeans on.", Edward chuckled.

I opened up one eye, just to make sure, but all I could see where his amazingly emerald eyes, then opened the other with a sigh of relief.

"You really weren't lying about that 'Class Klutz' thing were you?" he laughed, while taking his arms form around my waist, but still keeping his body close to mine.

"Oh crap, you remember that?", if it was possible to blush more I'm sure I would have.

He nodded his head, as that crooked grin spread across his face, "Mmmhhmmm, I remember quite a lot from last night actually."

At that moment his cell phone started to ring, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it, "Oh hey Jasper, yeah I'm alive…" he chuckled.

I took this opportunity to leave the room, and go downstairs in search of some aspirin, my head was really sore. I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard Natalie in the kitchen. '_damn Natalie!' _How am I meant to explain the guy that was currently in her guest bedroom? I began to rub my eyes as I remembered I was stilled pissed off at her too for leaving me in the club.

I pushed open the door to the kitchen, and saw Natalie with a large glass of water and a container of aspirin in front of her on the countertop. I decided to just let her off of the tongue thrashing I had planned to give her over deserting me last night, because with the way my head felt at the moment, that little bottle of pills she had made her my savior, plus I would have enough talking to do, explaining Edward to her.

"Hey Nat, I sure hope you have some of that aspirin to spare, my head is not doing to good."

"Er…yeah….sure …",she spoke apprehensively, while taking two of the little white tablets from the bottle and handing them to me along with her glass of water. Obviously she was still worried about whether or not I was still annoyed at her.

"….look, Bells, I'm sorry about last night….I…", but I raised a hand to stop her as I took a slug of the water. "Don't worry about it, Nat, I'm way too hung over right now, and I have other stuff on my mind right now."

As if on cue, Edward pushed the door open to the kitchen, "Bella?" his tone was rough, no doubt from the major hangover he also had. My head quickly rotated between him and Natalie, trying to gage her reaction to him. Her jaw dropped to say the least.

"Hey…Nat this is Edward", I said meekly as he walked towards us at the counter, looking as awkward as I felt.

He smiled at her, and I could see her face slacken at the sight, he really was that beautiful. "Aspirin?" was all that came out of her mouth in a puff of breath as she pushed the bottle towards him.

"Thanks", he turned towards the sink and pulled a glass from the drying rack beside it, filling it with water.

Natalie turned to me with wide eyes while his back was turned to us. She mouthed ".GOD", to me, and I gave her a knowing look in return.

Edward turned back to the counter, and the three of us stood in awkward silence for a minute, before Natalie said she needed to go get Jared up, and went upstairs. No doubt just an excuse, to get out and let Edward and I talk.

I have never felt so out of my dept in my life. Here I was standing next to the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life, who I just met last night at a bar and drunkenly had sex with. I have never had a one night stand before; I don't know how this whole situation is meant to work. I mean, do I just say 'be seeing ya!' and send him on his way? Or do I offer him breakfast, a shower maybe? '_STUPID TEQUILA, STUPID BELLA, how could you put yourself in this situation? You should know better you're the sensible one!' _I mentally scorned myself.

I was broken out of my scolding when he cleared his throat. I looked at him, and let out the breath I had been holding, but still had no idea what to say, and neither did he by the looks of it.

"Well……uh…..that was my friend Jasper on the phone upstairs, he's on his way to pick me up… should be here any minute...I don't mean to leave so abruptly, it's just I have a flight to catch back to Washington…." His velvet voice layered with a pang of guilt, or was it regret? I mean you only had to take one look at him to see he was way out of my league. He was probably having a case of 'Oh shit, my beer goggles (or tequila goggles in this instance) have just worn off.'

Feeling increasingly uneasy, I managed to get some sort of a sentence out, "Um…sure yeah…don't worry about it…I…uh….It was nice meeting you.", _'It was nice meeting you? Smooth Bella. Could this possible get much worse?' _And with that thought, a car horn honked outside the house.

"Bye, Bella." He mumbled before walking out of the house to his friend. I just stood there like the fool I am, "Yeah , bye, Edward." I whispered to myself as I stared down at the countertop.

I stood in the kitchen for a few moments after I heard Edward shut the front door behind himself to compose myself, then I made my way back up to the guest room. I crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over my head, hoping it would just eat me up, and take my mind off what happened. But that was the last thing it did, the pillows smelled like him. It was such a comporting smell, that I found myself burying my face into the pillow, letting his smell sooth me, before I got up and had a shower.

The door to the room creaked open, and I felt the bed sink beside me.

"Hey Bells, so you gonna take your face out of the pillow and tell me what happened?", I shook my head 'no' in response. "oh come on Bella, you can't let that God of a man walk out of this house, and not tell me what went on between the two of you."

"meh…", was all I mumbled out, before Nat grabbed the bed covers and pulled them off me. "Bella spill….what happened?" I looked at her face which had a look of determination on it. There was no way she was going to let this go, "Tequila,…Lots and lots of tequila, is what happened." I told her begrudgingly, only for her to start to laugh.

"This is not funny, Nat, my head is pounding from the half bottle of tequila I drank, and I just lost my virginity on a one night stand, so please please please could you just not laugh at me right now?"

"Okay I'm sorry, I won't laugh anymore. Promise. But honestly, is it really that bad, I mean look at the guy you lost it to, he is unbelievably gorgeous, and you were really drunk, so I'm sure there was no awkwardness, well not last night anyways…cause this morning was really awkward, for me anyways." She said sympathetically, as I took my face from the pillow and sat up next to her and smiled at her.

Moments like this reminded me why I put up with the bad moments of our friendship, she could be understanding at times , even if they were rare. "Yeah awkward is putting it mildly."

"Ha, you're telling me", she snorted, "but where was I?, oh, yeah, last night, was he any good?'Cause it would be such a shame if a guy who looked that extraordinary, was only ordinary between the sheets. Phew, I'm getting hot think bout him." She said while fanning herself with her hand, and she was suddenly back to her regular self. I could help but to chuckle slightly at her.

"Nat-a-lie", I groaned while burying my face in my hands, my embarrassment making a swift reappearance, blushing cheeks and all.

"Well?...come on Bella it's me, you have to tell me, it's, like, girl rules or something. So was it any good?" she pressed for an answer.

As I thought back on the night, only one word came to mind, "WOW", which came out as a sigh. Natalie giggled, and I was launched into a conversation telling her everything that had happened during my one night with Edward, to which she listened intently.

* * *

_**A.N: oh and thanks so much to everyone who has added my story to their favorite list,put me and my story on alert, and reviewed. Its really appreciated. :) Go raibh míle maith agaibh!! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me, the only thing I own are my fantasies about Edward, and Jasper,…and Emmett…and…okay, I have fantasies about all the Cullen men…may as well throw Jacob in there too! Lol but that's all I own, I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT!**

**Ch.5**

Not long after Natalie and I had finished talking, I received a message from Renee, asking me to make my home soon; she had family lunch planned for the three of us. I glanced briefly at the time on my phone, and realized Natalie and I had spent a good two hours talking over everything, including her disappearance the night before. With a sigh I lifted myself off the bed and stretched, my muscles relishing in the movement after sitting in one position so long.

Natalie left me to shower and get dressed before going to collect my car form the parking lot at the club. I grabbed my toiletries bag and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped off and just as I was about to step into the shower, I noticed something on my collar bone. I turned slowly ad gazed into the mirror shocked. The usually lily white and blemish free skin on my collar bone now had a rather large, red and purple smudge across it. In my naivety I picked up the wash cloth from where it was resting beside the sink and tried rub off the mark.

"Oh Shit!!" I gasped when I realized Edward had left me with a love bite. How the hell was I supposed to explain this to my mother when I got home? To her knowledge I had a quiet night in watching DVD's and eating pizza with my best friend, not tequila and sex with hot strangers.

I quickly checked over my body in the full length mirror, only to find I had about three more, but in places that were easily hidden with my clothes. With nothing else I could do, I hopped in the shower, and washed my body of the sweat form the night before. And despite the predicament I was in regarding the bruise on my collarbone, I couldn't help but smile as I thought about last night. Edward was literally the most prefect guy I had ever met, even excluding the drunken sex; we had talked for hours at the bar, not a moment of awkward silence between us. I had never felt so at ease with someone in my life, not even my own family.

After my shower, I begrudgingly called Natalie to help with covering up the souvenir I had from last night. She spent a half hour trying to use makeup to cover up the mark, but to no avail, it either sowed through, or I was left with a patch of skin that was darker than the rest of my neck and shoulders. Next Natalie moved to forage a shirt, with a high enough neckline to cover it, from her closet, but considering we lived in Phoenix high collared shirts were a rarity. After trying on about six different shirts, Nat finally found a faded band t shirt that covered most of the offending area, leaving us a smaller area to cove with makeup.

When we had accomplished our task, Natalie blew out an exaggerated breath of relief and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, "Jeez Bella, he didn't half leave a mark that has to be the biggest hickey I've seen yet." She laughed.

"Tell me about it, and the biggest one would have to be the hardest to cover, at least the other ones can be covered with my underwear."I blurted out before realizing what had come out of my mouth.

"OMG, Bella, there's more than one? Where are they?" she was suddenly enthused and her eyes wide.

"Never mind", I was blushing furiously at the thought of them and where they were located. "Can we just go get my car now before Renee has a freaker that I'm late for the '_family'_ lunch?" I said making air quotes at the use of the word 'family'.

Renee had been dating Phil, a minor league baseball player, for just over a year now, and they had been, married for seven of those months. He was a few years younger than her, but my mother was young for her years, and she was head over heels about him, for reasons only she knew, because I certainly wasn't keen on him. I mean he was nice enough, but I just wished she had of waited before jumping so quickly into marrying him, especially after all the lectures she gave me about marriage and her opinions on it after her and my dad Charlie had divorced, when I was only a few months old.

Being a not-so-good baseball player Phil was moved around a lot, and spent a lot of time away from Renee. I knew deep down she wished she could travel with him, but because I was still a minor, she had to stay at home with me, leaving her to fret over Phil's absence. Phil had only been back from his latest trip a week, and he and my mother took every opportunity to make up for the time they were separated, resulting in moments like what I had witnessed in the kitchen the day previous. So, when I got the message from my mother about our lunch, I knew it was going to have something to do with a new opportunity for Phil with yet another team.

It had crossed my mind when the last 'opportunity' to further his career came along that maybe I should go spend some time with Charlie, allowing my mother to travel with Phil. I was so becoming increasingly worried about my mother's sullen ways during Phil's absence, I was prepared to exile myself to the constantly damp, inconsequential town called 'Forks' where, my father lived, and where my mother fled from when she left him. I informed her of my idea, but she would have none of it, knowing I hated the place as much as she did. This time, however, I was going to be adamant that I go and spend the time with Charlie.

XoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It wasn't long after Nat and I left her house to collect my car that I was home, the traffic surprisingly light. Before exiting the car, I quickly checked the area above the collar of the shirt in the rear view mirror, to make sure that the bruise was still concealed. Satisfied, I climbed out of the car into the baking heat of yet another sunny day in Arizona. I savored the sun for a few moments, letting the warmth penetrate the skin on my face and arms, which had cooled considerably in the air conditioned car, after all, if I could convince Renee to agree to my plan to go to Forks, it would be a while before the sun made an appearance in my life again.

Gathering my thoughts, I made my way inside my house. It smelled rather strongly of incense, lavender, and some other overly scented flower. Renee had recently become interested in aromatherapy, but despite it being a few weeks since she took up her latest hobby, my nostrils still hadn't adjusted to smells.

"I'm home", I bellowed through the house, unsure of where my erratic mother might be in the house, and also because I didn't want to accidently stumble upon either her of Phil groping each other.

Just moments after I voiced my presence my mother came scurrying down the stairs, dresses in a light floral summer dress and sandals, her hair let lose around her shoulders. She had exuberant expression on her face, her cheeks slightly flushed. At times like this it was obvious how much I looked like my mother, except for her shorter hair and laugh lines, however, she certainly didn't look her age.

"Oh Bella your home, Phil has some big announcement to make, so he's treating us to a lovely lunch." She was clearly excited.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked over my appearance and shook her head. My stomach flopped as her gaze roamed over my outfit. "Bella honey, you weren't planning on wearing that to lunch were you?" she exhaled noisily. My stomach continued to flip as I thought about what I had in my closet that I could change into, that would conceal the evidence of my less that wholesome night, there was nothing. So I did all I could think to do and nodded while looking down at my shirt and denim shorts.

"Bella…" she began to stay but was interrupted by Phil coming down the stairs.

"Okay ladies, we really have to leave or we'll be late for the reservation I made." He seemed to be in a chipper mood.

Defeated, my mother just abandoned the argument she was about to have with me about my attire, and I shrugged my shoulders with an expression on my face that just said 'awh well', and made my way towards Phil's Land Rover.

As we drove to the restaurant, my Mom sat in the passenger seat holding Phil's free hand in her lap as he drove. The smile that was plastered across her face showed just how content she was with him. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face too, as I realized that if I was correct about Phil's announcement today, that going to live with Charlie for a while was a good idea. It meant she could be happy.

We arrived outside my Mom and I's favorite restaurant. It was a small, homely Italian restaurant. Italian was my favorite type of food. We made our way to the hostess, where Phil gave his name, and we were shown to our table in the courtyard. Most of the seating was here, and it was beautiful. The tables and chairs where painted white cast iron, formed into flowers and swirls, and they had that vintage look to them, each of the chairs had cushions on them, each with a different pattern and color, but they all fit perfectly despite this. The terracotta slabs that covered the floor of the yard were dulled slightly with age, and the whole place was shaded from the hot Phoenix sun, by trellises of Ivy and flowers.

Our waitress came almost immediately and took our drinks orders before leaving us a few minutes do decide what we wanted to eat. Renee was almost buzzing in anticipation with what Phil was going to tell us during lunch. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, because despite the fact that he brought us to lunch or dinner before every announcement about his baseball career, my mother still acted as if she had no clue. But I could help but think to myself that maybe, she was anxious to know if he finally got a contract that allowed him to stay settled in one spot, and give her the peace of mind of being able to stay with him, like a regular married couple.

She had told me only two days ago, that he was defiantly moving in permanently if he got the contract with the club here in Phoenix like he hoped, and that it was looking very likely. This being one of the reasons I went on my tequila rampage last night. However judging by the look on Phil's face as he read his menu, I knew better, I knew that my Mom had gotten her hopes up yet again.

After our orders were placed Phil took the chance to make his announcement.

"So, Renee, honey, I know we were both hoping that I would finally get that contract here in Phoenix, so you would be able to spend time with both Bella and I…." he paused, unsure of how to continue after seeing my mother's bubbling demeanor begin to slump. She knew what was coming.

"…baby, don't get upset, I did get offered a contract to play for the 'Jacksonville Suns', starting next month…" he tried to continue.

"…Jacksonville?..." Renee murmured, I couldn't tell if she was questioning it, or whether she was actually considering it "…that means you would be spending most of your time in Florida?", her bubble had officially burst.

"well Babes, I was kinda hoping you would come with me this time, it's a yearly contract, so it wouldn't be too much of a waste to sell up here and get a nice place in Jacksonville for the year, you know, for the three of us." He stuttered somewhat, obviously trying to gauge the reactions that we were having to his news.

I felt my mouth slacken, '_Jacksonville? There is no way in hell I am going to Jacksonville! And wait, did he say just for a year? Hell No! '_ I thought to myself before speaking up, "So this isn't a permanent position?" I asked bluntly, no point beating round the bush.

"w-well, no…but..there's a good chance it might turn into one if I play well enough and I would miss you too much, Renee," he said while turning his gaze to my mom, "please come with me this time? I know it's a big deal moving house and stuff, and Bella can even come this time, finish high school in Florida."

Renee stayed silent, gulping on her breath, before turning to look at me. "Bella, honey, what do you think?" she asked earnestly, I could tell from the look in her eyes that she desperately wanted to go but her decision depended on whether or not I would go.

"erm…..Mom, I really think _you _should go, be with Phil, but there is no way in hell I am moving to Jacksonville", wow I really wasn't in a sensitive humor today, then again, those aspirin I had earlier, were really wearing off now, and I was becoming increasingly tired. Renee needed to know I was serious about not going to Jacksonville with her and Phil. '_guess it's finally time to drop the Forks bomb' _

"Bella honey, you can't stay here in Phoenix on your own…"

I interrupted her, "Mom, please I know I can't stay here on my own, that's why I think it would be a good opportunity to spend some time with Charlie, until things settle down a bit. I hardly ever see him these days, and Forks might not be that bad, and if Phil is as sure as he says he is it won't be that long 'till you two are settled." I let out a deep breath at finally getting my idea off my chest.

"I think that's a great idea Bella!" Phil said suddenly enthused at the idea of having my mother to himself. Although we didn't not get along, I knew Phil welcomed the idea of not having to put up with me as I did with him. Going to Forks honestly seemed like the best solution, and Washington isn't that far away really, '_and I might actually run into Edward again...'_ whoah, where did that thought come from?

My mother's expression looked unsure as she contemplated the idea. I decided to nudge her along a bit, "Please mom, I really want to go, spend some quality time with dad before I head off to college, if it's okay with him of course, just until you get things settle in Jacksonville at least." I was sounding more convincing by the minute, despite the fact I really did hate Forks, and hadn't stepped foot in the place since the summer I turned eleven.

I could see my Mom's resolve slowly fading, and she was beginning to really consider the idea. As soon as our food came, we dropped the subject until later, and lightened the conversation while we enjoyed our meal.

'_I'll have to use the next few days to really convince her, this is what I want',_ I thought to myself as my for speared a piece of ravioli off my plate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight?......Not mine! ******

**AN: Not much of an exciting chapter, just a filler to get her to Forks, where the proper story begins! Woo. But please read and review, and if anyone has any idea's that they might want to throw my for this story please feel free. All I know so far is that Edward and Bella won't get together straight away, coz let's face it, who doesn't love some drama? Lol Also thank you to everyone that reviewed and put this story on alert and favorites list, its much appreciated, and puts a smile on my face. ******

**Ch.6**

I took just under a week to convince my mom to let me stay with Charlie while she and Phil went to Florida, and to break the news to Natalie that I was leaving. She took it better than I expected she would, and immediately launched into plans for us to visit each other on weekends and stuff.

I also spent that week trying to rid the thoughts of Edward from my mind; I had known the guy for less than a night for god's sake! I always did have a tendency to over think things, but it was really just getting ridiculous. Why did he have to go and be all perfect, I could nearly hate him for it, but only nearly.

"Hey Bella, where do you want me to put the boxes once they're full?" Natalie asked shaking from yet another daydream.

"Oh…um…just leave them where they are, Phil will be taking them when he and my Mom leave." Natalie was over helping me to pack up my bedroom before I left for Forks on Saturday.

"Thinking about him again Bells?" she asked with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"Who…no…I was just…no?"

"Sure if you say so, but you got that glazed over eyes thing going on, and you only managed to empty one drawer in the time it took me to pack all of your books away, and with the amount you have , that's saying something."

"I really don't know what's gotten into me. The smallest things trigger it too, like the other day, mom brought home some sticky cinnamon buns, and they kind of smelled like him, I think I phased out for half an hour at least. Thank god my mom just thinks it's me being anxious about moving out."

"Well, it could be worse, you could be worrying about a hell of a lot more than how he smells like cinnamon buns, you know?"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head lightly letting her know that in didn't actually know what she was talking about. "Bella…" she rolled her eyes, " by the sounds of what you told me about that night, all I can say is, it's a damned good thing Renee made you go on the pill last year. Now do you get me?"

My eyes widened in realization, '_oh god Bella, you're a dimwit sometimes' _I mentally scolded myself. "Oh God, I hadn't even thought about that, how stupid can you get?" I said looking down, picking my already stubby nails.

"Don't sweat it Bella, like I said least of your worries, now let's finish packing." She said raising her voice an octave to try and lighten the mood somewhat. I had never been so grateful my mom put me on the pill; despite the fact I kept arguing that I didn't need to go on it, guess I was wrong! I knew she was just afraid of me falling pregnant at a young age, like she had with me. She was only a year older than I currently am now when I was born, and despite the fact her and my dad were madly in love, it was still practically a shot gun wedding.

A couple of hours later we had my bedroom packed in boxes, with the few winter clothes I had in a suitcase for Washington. It was odd seeing it so empty, the walls bare, the bookshelves empty, made it look smaller.

I let out a sigh as Natalie and I backed out of my room and headed downstairs for dinner, take-out of course, my mom couldn't cook to save her life. Nat had been spending as much time as possible at my house with me because we were both unsure as to how long it would be before either of us could visit. I really would miss Natalie. We had our differences and arguments from time to time, but at the end of the day she was always there for me. I had very few friends here in Phoenix; I was somewhat of a loner if it wasn't for Natalie. I would miss everything about Phoenix except my social life, or lack thereof. I had never even been asked out on date in all the years I've lived here. What 18 year old has never even been on a date? Hopefully, Forks will be a fresh start, break me out of my shell.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I decided that I would go through my last two days of school like nothing was different. Keeping my headphones in, blaring the music to drown out the humming noise of the buzzing hallways. I blended in, no one noticed me here, but I didn't mind, it was the way I liked it. I had my best friend, and a couple of other friends I talked to and that was all I needed.

Saturday finally rolled around. I made my way to bathroom fuzzy eyed, and was quite surprised I didn't trip over the boxes that were all over my bedroom. I had to admit that I was anxious about leaving, I hadn't seen Charlie in a while, and we never had the closest of relationships. We were too similar, both kept to ourselves, I was the complete opposite of a 'daddy's girl', I even only called him 'dad' to his face; to everyone else I called him Charlie.

While I was in the shower Phil had paced my suitcase into his Land Rover, ready to take me to the airport.

The rise to the airport was mostly quite, apart from the chatter of the radio hosts in the background. I dint feel up to talking much, so I took the time to look out at the surrounding area. Who knew how long it would be before I was back here, I would definitely miss the heat and sun.

I pulled my carry-on items from the car, which consisted of a parka, a bottle of water, and worn in and tattered version of Wuthering Heights.

My mom hugged me good-bye. "Honey are you really sure you want to do this, it's not too late to change your mind and come with Phil and I to Florida."

"Mom, I really do want to go and spend some time with Charlie, there's no need to worry, and it's not like you won't hear from me, I'll call, email, I'll even get a web-cam if that makes you feel better." I had spent so much time over the past week telling convincing her that I really wanted to go to Forks that my words were now coming out somewhat believably. I had always been a terrible liar, my face always gave me away, but I was nearly starting to believe myself at this stage.

"Okay, honey, last time I ask. Promise." Tears started to fill her eyes, "oh I'm going to miss your so much, one last hug before you go through security?" she forced a smile at the last part.

I hugged with all I had, "miss you too mom, I'll tell Charlie you say 'Hi', 'kay?"

"Okay, bye sweetheart."

I briefly shook Phil's hand goodbye, picked up my items off the bench where I had laid them before hugging my mom, and headed off towards the security checkpoints.

XoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I slept most of the four hour flight to Seattle, and read the on the hour flight to Part Angeles, where Charlie would be picking me up for the hour drive back down to forks. The flights didn't bother me as such, but the car journey with Charlie was kind of awkward. But despite the initial discomfort, he seemed genuinely pleased that I had decided to stay with him, for more than our week long vacations every summer.

"I…uh.. got you registered for high school this week, but I was think that since its only a week 'till winter break, there's no point starting back until after the holidays, that is unless you want to of course.", he said rather gruffly, unsure.

"Oh...yeah…I think I could use the week to settle in, start looking for a car, and get my room sorted and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan."

The rest of the car ride back to Forks was in silence, neither Charlie nor I were one for words, that's one similarity we definitely had. We pulled up outside the small white house of my childhood, not much had changed since I was last here. I still didn't understand why Charlie still lived here, he could afford a much bigger place, but I think he was just more sentimental than he let on, and was unable to fully let go of my mother.

A few years ago, Charlie had set up a rather successful private detective company, with a friend of his, who was a local doctor. I only remember hearing about it briefly, but judging by the car he had picked me up in he was doing quite well for himself. I made my way to the front door of the house as Charlie grabbed my bags from the trunk of his car.

The house on the inside looked pretty much the same, apart from some new, expensive looking furniture, and a flat screen TV in the living room. Charlie passed me and headed up the small staircase, and I followed behind him. My bedroom looked exactly the same as I remembered it, the same soft green walls, and pale wooden bookshelves, and a desk in the corner of the room. The bed however was new. It was now a double sized bed, with purple blankets and pillows.

I continued to look round the room, and Charlie left me to unpack, after reminding where the bathroom was.

Just as I was finished putting my clothes away into my closet, and my toiletries in the bathroom, I heard a knock on the door. I tweaked my ears so I might hear who it was at the door. I heard Charlie make his way from to the door, which opened with a slight creek.

"Hey Charlie, my dad told me you were back so I brought the car over now, I hope that's okay?" said a musical soprano-like voice.

"Ah Alice, yeah that perfect actually, thanks so much. You want to come in and I'll introduce you?" my dad replied in a cheery manner.

" Bella?" he called up to me from the bottom of the staircase. And I made my way down; curious to who he was going to introduce me to.

I made it to the living room, and saw that the owner of the voice I heard was a petite pixie-like girl, with short black hair, that was flicked out at the ends, giving it a spiky appearance. When she saw me she shot up from her place on the couch like something had just bit her. _'Well, she's an energetic one',_ I thought to myself.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I've heard so much about you from Charlie here, and I'm so excited you decided to move here, I can tell already we are going to be great friends. You're so pretty, but my god, did you get dressed in the dark? Ah well, that can be easily fixed. I'm Alice." She somehow managed to say all of this in one enthusiastic breath.

"Hi" I said slightly overwhelmed by the small girl as I held out my hand and she shook it vigorously.

Charlie chuckled at the exchange, and no doubt the look of astonishment on my face. "Alice, is my good friend Carlisle's daughter, she brought over the surprise I have for you, so..." he said turning to Alice, "…why don't we take Bella outside and show her."

Alice, let out a high pitched sound that I imagine you would call a squeal, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front yard. My eyes widened at what was now parked in the driveway.

"Surprise!!" Alice called out as she danced her way over to the cherry red SUV**(AN: link to picture on my profile)**. It was gorgeous. I quickly jerked my head round to Charlie, with my mouth still hanging open.

"It's your welcome back present, I didn't think you would want to drive around in my car while you're here." He said to me rather proudly.

"That…" I said pointing to the car, "…is mine?" I asked in a breathy voice. Charlie just nodded at me, at which I let out a squeal similar to the one Alice had made earlier and ran toward it, running my hand over the hood of the car before getting in the driver side.

"Wow!" was all I could get out as I sank into the cream leather seat and gripped the steering wheel with both my hands.

"It's fabulous, isn't it", said Alice who was now perched in the passenger seat. "Want to take it for a test drive, seen as I drove it over here, I'm going to need a ride home."

A huge grin spread across my face, and I nodded, still slightly dazed that this was mine. _'coming here was definitely one of you better ideas Bella',_ I thought to myself as I put the key in the ignition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: do I really have to tell you all before every chapter, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! Stop rubbing it in already! Jeez….**

**AN: again thanks so much to those of you who reviewed my story(especially you anonymous ones, since I can't send you a reply thank you message) love you all, as well as those who put it on their favorites and on alert!! You all feed my ego, which I don't know if it's necessarily a good thing, but it feels damn good!! Lol RAWR! So keep it up, all reviews are good reviews in my eyes!!:) **

**Enjoy!!**

**Ch.7**

As I pulled out of the driveway, Charlie gave me a brisk wave and made his way back into the house. Just then, the exuberant girl beside me started to talk. I could tell already I was going to like her, but my god, I could also tell she was going to be exhausting.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself." She said in a very matter of fact tone. I laughed a little.

"Erm…there's not much to tell really." I hated talking about myself.

"Oh come on, everyone has a back story, why don't we start with your childhood, was it a happy one?"

"I feel like I'm in a meeting for AA or something." I giggled, "But yes Alice, I had a very happy childhood, I grew up in Phoenix with my mom, Renee, I miss her already, it was just the two of us for so long."

"Okay, Ms. Sarcasm, I'll stop with the therapist voice, but can I ask why did you come here, I mean Forks isn't exactly excitement central, it's so small compared to where you're from?"

"Well, my Mom got remarried, and she and her new husband were moving to Florida for his new job, he's a baseball player, not a very good one though, so if I went to Florida with them, I would probably have to move again in a few months, and honestly, I like my stability, especially before leaving for college next year, so to Charlie and Forks it is!"

I couldn't help but be completely open with this girl, there was something trustworthy about her, even though I've only known her lest than half an hour. She just nodded her head that she understood.

"well, I want you to know that you will have a friend in me while you're here, Bella, I can only imagine what it's like to completely uproot and move….oh take the next left."

"Thanks Alice, it means a lot, and I like the idea of having one friend here at least." I replied as I took her directions.

"Silly Bella, you will have more than just me, there's all my friends too, and the rest of my family, oooh, you should totally meet them tonight, we're having a little get together at my house and I'll introduce you all then."

"Sounds great!", I lied slightly, I didn't usually do well with meeting new people, I get all nervous and go red, and can hardly speak, it's horrible. But on the other hand it would be really good to know some of the kids from school before I start back, might diminish some of the first day weirdness.

She gave me directions to pull into a huge driveway, and after about five minutes of driving up the tree lined road, a huge white house came into view. I immediately felt my jaw slacken; it was the beautiful house I had ever seen in my life.

Alice took in my expression, "I know it's gorgeous isn't it, my mom, is really into architecture and interior design, she had this house built just after her and my dad got married, her own plans and everything." You could hear the proud tone in her voice as she talked about her parents.

"It really is…." I was cut off by my cell phone ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, "it's my mom"

"Why don't you answer that and we'll take up where we left off later, be here for 7, and bring ." she smiled warmly, "Bye Bella, and thanks for the ride!" and with that she was out of the car and up the porch to her house.

I pressed the answer button on my cell, taking a deep breath to prepare for the onslaught of questions from my mom, on why I didn't call her the minute I got off the plane. "Hey, mom….yeah I'm fine…"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I made it back to Charlie's house, my house (I really should get used to saying that), in no time. It was only 4:30pm so I had a while before I had to make my way back to Alice's house. When I got into the house Charlie had himself spread out across the sofa in the living room watching some sports game.

"Hey Cha-Dad" I said forgetting how he dislikes when I called him by his name.

"Oh Bells, hey, I thought you would have stayed longer with Alice."

"Oh well, she invited me over there tonight, for a sleepover thing so I can meet her friends, I hope that's okay, I know it's my first night here and all…."

"Naw Bells, that's great, she's a nice girl, and you could do with making some friends around here, what time are you to be over there at?"

"Thanks dad, I have to be there for 7, so I'm just going to shower and stuff." I said as I made my way towards the stairs. "Oh…and dad?" I called back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the car, I really love it."

"Eh…Uh… you're welcome." He replied getting somewhat awkward. We never really had what you would call an affectionate relationship, but we both knew we loved each other and that's what mattered really.

I made my way up to my room, and let myself flop onto my new bed, which I found to be quite comfortable. I glanced over at the alarm clock on my bedside table; it was 5:30, so I had plenty of time to shower before heading back to Alice's house for the 'slumber party'. So I reluctantly pulled myself off the bed and gathered a change of clothes before heading to the shower.

I let the warm water of the shower relax me like it always does, and then sighed when the comforting aroma of my shampoo surrounded me. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. There was no point in getting dressed into anything too fancy, so I pulled a pair of slip on sneakers onto my feet also. I just let my hair dry naturally in its loose waves, I could never manage to blow dry it right when I did it myself, so I mostly wore it natural, or tied up in a pony tail.

I then went to my drawers, trying to decide which pajamas to bring with me, most of mine, were old t-shirts and tattered sweat pants, then I remembered I had the pajama set that my mom had gotten me a few months back that I had never worn. I pulled the navy blue shorts and the matching blue tank top from the back of my drawer where I had stuffed them.

I made my way downstairs and told Charlie that I was leaving. I hoped I wouldn't forget the directions to the house, although they were pretty basic, it was that last turn to their drive-way I was worried about because it was so concealed from the main road.

Fifteen minutes later I was nearing the end of the driveway, the house coming into view. Again it took my breath away, and I could only imagine what the inside would be like. I got out of the car, never being able to take my eyes off the house, and I made my way up the five steps to the front door.

Just as I lifted my hand to press the doorbell, the door opened, and out walked a handsome blonde haired man. I stuttered something unintelligible, to which his face lit up with a smile.

"Ah, you must be Isabella?" the man said as I stood awkwardly on the porch.

"Just Bella actually." I blurted.

"Well, Bella I've heard a lot about you, I'm Carlisle, I'm good friends with your father."

"It's good to finally meet you, and thank you for having me over tonight." Just then a beautiful caramel haired woman about the same age as Carlisle stepped out on to the porch. She had the most vivid green eyes that I had seen, and she really reminded me strongly of someone I couldn't quite put my finger on at the moment.

A huge smile spread across her face also when she seen me. "Bella, this is my dear wife Esme." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Esme this is Charlie's daughter, Bella." He finished and I held out my hand but she took me in warm hug instead.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella, your father was so thrilled you were coming it's all he talked about since you called him." I could definitely see where Alice got some of her exuberance from. Then Carlisle looked at his watch and sighed.

"Esme dear, we should really get going now, or we will be late for our reservation, and I'm sure the rest of the family is eager to finally meet Bella."

"It was so lovely to finally meet you Bella, and I'm sure we will get plenty of time to chat in the future." Again she smiled warmly at me. "And Alice and Rose are in the living room, just straight through the door, you can't miss it."

"Yeah, it was really nice to meet you too, enjoy your night", I said politely as I walked through the door into the large house.

I made my way through the door and into a very large open plan room. Over to the left hand side was the living area, where large plush sofas were place around a marble fireplace. This house was really getting more beautiful by the second. The white walls and furniture contrasted with the dark hard wood floors, and I found myself standing in awe of the place until I heard a squeal, no doubt coming from Alice.

I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw the small girl practically bounce up off the sofa and wave me over to her. As I walked over I noticed the other person with her. Her hair a light honey blonde in curls down her back, and a face that could grace the covers of magazines, she turned towards me with a look of complete indifference on her face, and made no made no move to get up from her place to greet me. I already liked her for it.

I made it to the edge of the sofa, and stood awkwardly as Alice pulled me in for hug.

"Thank goodness you're finally here, now we can order the pizza, what's your favorite topping? Do you like thick or thin crust? Oh this is Rosalie by the way, we're such good friends we're practically sisters, and I can tell already that you will fit in just right too." again she spoke at the speed of light, and I felt myself becoming slightly overwhelmed. I looked over a Rosalie, who now was turned to face in our direction with her legs crossed and her arm strewn lazily across the back of the sofa. She had a slight smile on her face, and gave me a look of sympathy and also a hint of apology for her friend's enthusiasm. I gave her a small smile back, because I'm sure I looked as overwhelmed as I felt.

After I told her what topping I liked, she scurried off through the swinging door at the end of the room, to what I presumed to be the kitchen. I sat myself down on the sofa that was opposite the one that Rosalie sat on, and couldn't help myself but be slightly intimidated by her appearance. Seriously there must be something in the water here in Forks, because all the people I've met so far have been ridiculously good looking. '_I need me some of that water'_, I thought to myself just as Rose scooted to the end of the sofa so she was sitting closer to me.

"You look completely terrified," she laughed, "Alice may seem a bit, enthusiastic, but you'll get used to her in time." I gave a heartfelt smile now and was beginning to relax slightly. "…besides I first met her when we were six at a birthday party, and the little pixie was so hyped up on sugar she was actually vibrating! So you can only imagine what that was like, I actually got so overwhelmed by her at one point that I cried, but once she seen me crying she took the pink bow hair band off her head and gave it to me to make me feel better. Which for Alice is a big thing, because my god does she get attached to her accessories. And we've been friends ever since."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her memory of her friend. "Wow, thanks for sharing that, I'm so glad I'll at least know some people around here before I start school, I don't really take to meeting new people too well, so if you think I look terrified now, wait till I'm in a school with a few hundred people I don't know." I shivered at the thought of my first day at Forks High, and realized I was completely dreading it.

"well don't worry about not knowing anyone, you'll have Alice and I and our brothers, all of which should be here shortly, they're picking up the movies for us to watch, we're a pretty tight not group so you will be well looked after, stick with us and all will be well!"

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked

"Oh, I have one brother, Jasper; we're twins, who Alice is also Alice's boyfriend. Which I kind of funny because I actually date one of Alice's brothers Emmett, he is so hot, I mean it's unreal, the boy is built like a bear!"

I was just about to ask about Alice's other brother, when the front door burst open, making me nearly jump out of my seat. In came two guys both were tall and very good-looking. One was had honey blonde hair the same as Rosalie's so I was assuming that he was Jasper. I assumed the other was Emmett, due to his huge size; Rosalie really wasn't lying when she said he was built like a bear, which contradicted his dark curls and dimpled child-like face.

Both guys made their way over to the sofas where Rosalie and I were still sitting and sat down next to her.

"Where's the 'Ginga Ninja'?" Rose asked as she shifted herself onto Emmett's lap.

"You know he hates when we call him that!" Alice said as she made her way back into the room with an arm full of cokes and chips. "But, yeah, I thought he was with you guys!"

"He was with us, but I think he's gone to pick up Jessica" Emmett replied while playing with one of Rosalie's curls. I guessed from this that they were talking about Alice's other brother, whose name, or real name I should, I still didn't know.

"Stanley? He invited Jessica Stanley?" Rosalie said with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, I think they're back together now, he went on a date with her last night." Jasper added as Alice gaped at the news, Rosalie took a sharp intake of breath, and Emmett just continued playing with Rosalie's hair. I sat in my spot watching them all, but couldn't help but find it a bit humorous, all the facial expressions they were pulling looked like something you would see on a comedy sketch, and I let out a small giggle. When I did they all turned to look at me like they had forgotten I was sitting there. Jasper nodded his head towards me in a way that asked Alice 'who the hell is that?' She quickly introduced the two guys to me. Emmett greeted me friendlily with a big grin and Jasper was polite, but he had a somewhat curious expression on his face as looked at me, and there was an awkward silence.

Just before the silence became even more uncomfortable Rosalie continued the conversation about their dislike for this girl they were talking about earlier. "How in the hell are we going to put up with Jessica Stanley and her nasally voice all night? And did he say why they were back together?"

"Look babe, I know none of us particularly like Jessica…" Emmett started but was interrupted by a snort form Rosalie who looked like she had just gotten a taste of a sour lemon, "….but you know how he has been completely wigged out over this mystery girl that he won't tell any of us about, I guess he asked Jessica out again to try and get his mind of that girl."

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to make room for her then, but don't expect me to willingly make conversation with her, the girl is a little psychotic if you ask me." She huffed back.

"Right, so I'll just go and get another sleeping back out of the closet for her then." Alice said as she made her way to the stairs.

All the while I sat there completely absorbed in their conversation, and was becoming curious about this Jessica girl that Rosalie disliked so much, she couldn't be that bad could she?

Just as Alice arrived back in the living area, with a sleeping bag tucked under her arm, the front door opened to the sound of a high nasal laugh. Everyone in the room including me turned their head towards the door, and I heard someone mutter "great not even through the door and that nasal voice is annoying the crap out of me." I presumed it was Rosalie, and was all of a sudden glad that she seemed to somewhat like me so far, because I really would not like to get on this girls bad side.

A girl with brown curly hair walked through the door and she looked like she was reaching for something, when a guy walked through the door with a pink rucksack held up in front of his, and well out of reach of far shorter girl, who was still giggling as she swiped at the bag. I had to admit her laugh was somewhat irritating and reminded me of that actress on the TV show "the nanny".

"awh come on Eddie babe, my cell phone is in there…please give it back to me!" she pleaded and gave what I suppose was meant to be a pout.

"hah, nope Jess, you're not getting it unless you can reach it", he laughed.

I felt my skin tingle slightly at the sound of his laugh, and was about to put it down to nerves of meeting yet another new person, until I realized Jessica had called him 'Eddie', which is usually a shortening of the name…._'No fucking way! It could be, I mean we are in Washington, and the nickname 'Ginga ninja' obviously has something to do with red colored hair, and the tingles…and oh god, I think I'm going to faint!' _

I could feel my skin breaking out in a cold sweat at the realization, and just as I was about to excuse myself to the bathroom to think about what the hell I was going to do, he lowered the bag from in front of his face, and my suspicions were confirmed. Edward.

"Edward it's about time you got here, I have someone I want you to meet" she said as she gave him a tight hug, then grabbed his hand and led him toward the sofas where everybody was still sitting, and I still hadn't managed to take my eyes off him. God is he beautiful. He has a girlfriend. Lovely!

"Edward, this is our new friend Bella!"

_.Crap._

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, I wish I had an excuse, but I don't I was just lazy! But I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think! Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all….jealousy is a bitch! **

**AN: Thanks again to everyone taking the time to read this story, I really wasn't expecting many people to read this. **

**Now onto un-hanging you lot from that cliffhanger I left you all in last chapter….how will 'Eddie babe' react?**

**Ch.8**

"_Edward, this is our new friend Bella!"_

_.Crap._

For the first time in my whole life I think the color actually drained from my face instead of taking it over. I couldn't bring myself to move from my place, nor could I shift my eyes which had locked with his at the mention of my name.

Jessica stayed latched to his side as Alice led him over to the living area. I don't know what took over me, but as soon as he was close enough I stood up from my place. "Ed-…." But I was cut off.

"Oh so you're Charlie's daughter, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Edward and this is my _girlfriend, _Jessica." His eyes never left mine as he stuck out his hand to shake mine, and when I reached out and took it the expression on his face faltered and I knew he felt the tingling through his arm too at the contact. His eyes held some sort of relief for about a second, but were quickly taken over again by a completely blank stare.

I managed to squeak out a "Nice to meet you" but I couldn't help the suddenly heavy feeling in my heart. The guy that I hadn't been able to get out of my head since that night at the club was suddenly standing before me and pretending he didn't know me, or even recognize me. The sadness quickly turned to anger at this heartless son of a bitch and I yanked my hand from his and sat back down with a huff on the sofa. I was really beyond tears at the moment. How in the hell was I going to make it through tonight with the guy I drunkenly lost my virginity to, and couldn't stop thinking about, and his girlfriend, who I'm sure was nice but the jealousy raging through me gave me a sudden feeling of hatred towards her. Which wasn't fair on her really, but I was too pissed to care.

I managed to lift my eyes from my feet and the first person I happened to see was Jasper, who just as he was about to take a swig of coke from his can locked eyes with me and the curious expression took over his face again. I found myself frozen looking at this, and his eyes suddenly shifted from mine to Edward's and back again a few times. Something obviously dawned on him because he began chocking on his coke, sending a spray of it around the living room, and I can only guess what it was. He knew what had happened between us, and that was the reason for his curious stare earlier, he just wasn't positive that I was the same girl.

Edward obviously noticed Jasper's realization and he quickly led him to the kitchen on the pretense of getting something to clean the sprayed Coke with, but no doubt would try and convince him to keep his mouth shut about the whole situation.

As soon as Edward left the room the scowling between Rosalie and Jessica began. I could hear some snide remarks being made but was a bit too caught up in my own little world (and that's what it is, little, the world is too damn small for my liking!) to hear their exact words. Alice seemed to take notice of how I was acting and came over to sit beside me. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"Bella, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Uh, yeah, I…" what the hell do I use as an excuse? "I just don't do well with meeting new people I guess."

"I completely understand Bella, really I do, but there is no need to worry, I consider you a friend already, you can trust all of us." She had a sincere tone in her voice that I couldn't help but believe, and I was beginning to see another side to Alice and not just the buzzed up fairy I had witnessed so far.

"Thanks Alice." I said giving a meager smile. But after a few seconds contemplation I figured just because Edward wanted to pretend I didn't exist, there were still five other people in the room (if you count Jessica) who deserved me to make an effort tonight in getting to know them and not just sulk in the corner like a four year old who was refused desert before dinner. "So...what's and the agenda for tonight then?" I asked with more enthusiasm than I had been previously showing.

Alice beamed at my new found interest for this 'sleepover', and was back to being the buzzed up fairy again. "Well, first we have a movie marathon, complete with pizza, chips and of course lots and lots of chocolate ice cream! Then we have truth or dare 'Cullen Style', and then whatever else comes into our heads that might be fun to do."

"Cullen Style?" I asked, curious as to how this would be different then regular truth or dare.

"Yup, it's basically truth or dare with a bottle of tequila!" And the cold sweat across my forehead was back. She saw my reluctance at the mention of the alcohol. "Bella, it's okay if you have never drank before, we can ease you in, you know with smaller measures or something?"

"Eh, yeah that's not it, I've drank before, it's just that tequila and I don't have the best relationship. At all!" I admitted and Alice looked intrigued.

"Omg no way, what happened that turned you against tequila? I bet it's a good story!" her eyes brightened at the prospect of some good gossip, and I could feel my face go from the white it had previously been to the hot scarlet as I remembered how tequila basically caused me to lose all inhibitions and most of my morals.

Alice obviously noticed my red face because she quickly followed her question with, "You know what never mind, no need to tell me know, I'll just wait till truth or dare so I can get the full story out of you."

I really wished I would have kept my mouth shut, and that I could banish the traitorous blush that gave away everything I was thinking.

Edward and Jasper returned to the living room armed with cleaning supplies to clean up the mess that Jasper had made, although in fairness, most of the coke spray he made covered himself and not the pristine living room. The squabbling between Rose and Jessica stopped on the two boys return and a huge grin spread over her face, but Rose continued to direct her stink eye towards Jessica, obviously not letting up on whatever they had been arguing about.

The second Edward sat down beside Jessica and put his arm around her shoulders the sick feeling in my stomach returned. I had to get out of there. I stood up quickly and excused myself. Alice told me I could use the bathroom upstairs. I moved as fast as my untrustworthy feet could take me towards up the stairs, and could feel six sets of eyes watch my retreating form.

I made it to the top of the stairs before I tripped over the last step, bracing myself for my usual face plant into the floor, closing my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity I still hadn't hit the carpet realizing that something strong and warm had caught me around the waist. I slowly opened my eyes one at a time, afraid that my immanent meeting with the Cullen's carpet would resume. However, a familiar smell enveloped me, the very smell I had been fantasizing about for the past few weeks.

A low chuckle reverberated against my back and the velvet voice that also belonged to the owner of that delicious smell came out in a breath beside my ear. "Now I definitely don't doubt that you weren't exaggerating about being the 'Class Klutz'."

I couldn't help but relax slightly and let out a large gust of breath as I spun around in the arms that still hadn't left my waist. Edward amazing green eyes were intense as they looked straight into mine.

"Hi Bella" he said, all humor leaving his voice and his magnificent face.

"Hi?" I questioned, my anger returning. How come every time I'm around this man it's like an emotional rollercoaster? "So you're deciding to recognize me now? What the hell Edward?" I whispered angrily remembering that his family and friends could probably hear me if I talked any louder. I twisted myself out of his grip, and forced myself to ignore the longing feeling at being out of his arms.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry I acted like I didn't know you down there, but I didn't know what to do when I seen you, I was so shocked." He tried to defend his earlier actions.

"Don't apologize, I completely understand, you're girlfriend was there, it's not like we really know each other anyways, I was just a one night stupid drunken stand. Lots of tequila is all that was." I said with all the venom I could muster trying to hide my lies. Edward Cullen was far more than a drunken one night stand to me, but he defiantly didn't need to know that.

"Oh, is that all it was to you?"

"Yes Edward, what in the hell else was it? Go back to your girlfriend, I'm going to the bathroom, and when we go back downstairs I'll swallow all recognition of you so nobody else finds out about that night."

_Liar, Liar Liar!_ I chanted to myself as I swiftly turned and made my way towards the bathroom leaving Edward standing in his spot on the top of the stairs.

I made my way back downstairs after I spent a few minutes composing myself, and convincing myself that I could act like Edward was a complete stranger. Which I suppose in many ways he was, sure from our hours of conversation I knew all the small things about him, like what music he enjoyed, his favorite color, but we told each other nothing about our lives, our friends, our families. I found myself hoping that that would change. I resolved with myself that I would at least try and be friends with him seen as we had some sort of chemistry and liking for one another that enabled us to be able to talk for hours that night back in Phoenix. I just had to make myself forget the rest.

Alice was setting up all the food for our movie marathon on the coffee table while jasper was getting all the DVD'S ready to be played. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped up on the love seat together and I found myself smiling at the obvious love they had for each other. I was thankful that Edward and Jessica weren't in the room when I came in, and I quickly situated myself at the end of the sofa and got comfortable.

Just as Alice placed the last bowl of chips on the table, Jessica stormed into the room, and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa in a huff. I couldn't help but look at her as she sat down, obviously in a bad mood about something. She caught me looking and gave me the biggest dirty look I have ever been o the receiving end of in my life. A that moment I decided that it wasn't jealously that caused my dislike of this girl.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rose snickered at her.

"Bite me bimbo", Jessica replied back to her. I could see Alice try to cover the laugh that was coming out of her mouth at the exchange, "Jazz why don't you just start the first movie now, I'm sure Edward will be in a minute" she said obviously trying to distract from the tension that was building in the room. She then took her place on the duvet that was spread on the floor and patted next her signaling for Jasper to join her there.

Edward came in moments later and switched off the lights as he came into the room, leaving the glow form the television the only light in room. He took the only seat left in the room, between me and Jessica, and the tension in the room suddenly became tangible. I sneaked a look at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and could see how uncomfortable he felt. He shifted and I could see that no part of he or Jessica were touching each other, unlike the other couples in the room. '_Maybe they had a fight,'_ and I could feel my spirits lifting at that thought. Being just friends is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life I think.

As the movie started I could feel Edward shift in his seat, and I couldn't help but look at him again as he slouched down further into the sofa letting his sprawl out in form him. _'God he's hot!"_ is the only thing that came into my head as I looked at long lines of his body that seemed to glow in the dim light in the room. I reluctantly turned my face back to the screen and only noticed now the film we were watching. 'The Exorcist'. There is no way I'm going to be able to watch this film. I could barely watch 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' without getting scared_._ The film was barely twenty minutes in and I was already shaking with the anticipation of being scared. Dammit!

I didn't even notice that I was chewing away at what little nails I had left until I felt my hand being teased away from my mouth and being enveloped in warmth. I looked at my had that now lay in between Edward's and my leg, with our fingers intertwined. I shifted my gaze from our hand to his face, to be met once again by his beautiful eyes. He had a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and he winked at me, letting me know he knew I was scared; I couldn't help but give a small smile back to him in thanks. His hand on mine distracted me from the movie altogether, the electric feeling of his skin touching mine never relented and by the odd side glances he gave me throughout the movie I knew he felt it too.


	9. Authors Note

AN:

hey

I'm heading to Canada for the summer, wooohooooo, so I don't have a clue when I will update next! Not that I'm too great at keepin up with updates in the first place! Lol I'm not sayin there definitely wont be one, I'm just not too sure!

Thanks to everyone who reads this story, I really didn't think anyone would!

Go raibh míle!!!!

Much Love,

Thegirlcanthelpit

PS: sorry to anyone who thought this was an actual chapter!!


End file.
